Ino play's matchmaker
by Daughter of Hatake
Summary: Sakura likes Itachi. Itachi likes Sakura. When they get up the courage to FINALLY confess, disaster strikes. Will they be able to make it through together? Read along and find out. Rate, Review and tell me how I did!
1. Kaka-Sensei's advice

SonnaHatake: So, I know it's been awhile since I've written anything, but My grandfather had passed away and then not even a month later my grandmother was diagnosed with cancer.. It's been hard. But I'm back now. I have thousands of different ideas (Exaggeration) but I'm going to work on this then work on the two main stories I started on but never got to finish. So Ya... FISHY-CHAN! Put Ita-kun down and come do the disclaimer!

Kisame: ... FISHY-CHAN?! What the HELL! Itachi... what do you see in her

Itachi: ... That would be none of your concern. Now just do as she wishes.

Kisame: You're so whipped! I swea-

Sonna: I will start singing baby Balooga if you don't say the FRICKING disclaimer!

Kisame: ... Sonna-chan doesn't own Naruto! I'm sorry! Don't! PLEASE!

"Come on, Sakura! Just let me hook you up with someone!" Shouted Ino.

"NO! Listen Ino, I know all you want is for me to be happy, but don't you think you should be worrying about your relationship with Sasuke instead of my love-life?" I said walking out of the hospital after just completing my shift. "It's been a long day, I'll see you tommorow for our girls day alright?"

"Fine! But Sasuke agrees with me you know! He even sais you'd be PERFECT for his brother! We will talk about this tommorow!" Ino said walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"INO!" I yelled. But she was already gone. Hmm... Itachi, Anbu captain of team 1. I've been the team medic a few times. He's very loyal to his team and village, loves Sasuke more than anything, and is secretly a momma's boy, according to Sasuke. I had realised I had a crush on him during our last mission together.. That was a month ago. Somehow Ino found out and is determined to get us together..

As I stepped into my apartment complex I felt a familiar chakra signature. Sighing I put on a pot of green tea and got out my medic kit.

"Let me guess, You saved an old lady from some horrible bandits who managed to catch you off guard and leave that nasty gash on your arm.. AGAIN. Honestly Kaka-sensei you need better lies." I said turning to find him leaning against the wall scratching the back of his head.

"Sakura-chan! I guess you know me too well now huh?" He said while sitting down on the side table i had against the kitchen wall I used to patch Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke up.

"Of course, now just sit still I'll have it done in no time then you can join me for tea ne?" I said while bringing my healing chakra to my hand to heal the gash.

"I'm not going to heal it all the way, just enough to where it doesn't get infected. I just finished a hospital shift and don't have enough chakra." I said, wrapping the wound in a bandage.

"That's quite alright Sakura-chan! Now how about that tea hmm... we can talk about this crush on my fellow Anbu captain!" Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask and sitting down at the table.

"W-What! How did you- I mean.. what on earth are you talking about kaka-sensei?" I said nervously sitting down across from him while handing him his tea and setting some left over dango in between us.

"Don't try to play dumb Sakura-chan! Honestly I overheard Sasuke and Ino talking about it.. When they told Naruto he flipped out into overprotective brother mode though... took me an hour to convince him Itachi was absolutely perfect for you."

"What! But What the HELL! What happened to overprotective daddy-mode whenever a guy even gets near me! Are you freaking kidding me! Oh dear lord please tell me he doesn't know!" I said. I sat there putting my face in my hands to hide the major blush adorning my face.

"No, he doesn't know. So just calm down. I think you and Itachi would be good for each other. He'd be able to handle you, and your one of the three females he actually cares for. The other two being his mother and Ino. Ino due to Sasuke being utterly in love with the girl, and well you know how that goes. I think you should go for it!" Kakashi said, smiling. He leaned back in his chair and finished the last of the dango, then proceeded to stand up.

"Uhmm.. thanks kaka-sensei. But I don't want to do that then ruin the relationship I already have with Itachi. It would make things awkward afterwards.. He's too good for a girl like me anyway" I said looking down at my hands.

"Sakura Haruno.. You have become Head Medic at the hospital, are a very formidable Jonin that has been recommended to go into anbu by the hokage herself, and everyone loves you. You're a SANINE now. Hell even Fugaku cares for you in some odd way. Don't even get me started on Mikoto, do you know how angry she was when she found out Sasuke only thought of you as a little sister?" he asked, pulling me to the couch.

"Do they really think that highly of me? .. I never knew that" I said pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Hai.. Now get some sleep. You'll need it for a girls day out with Ino." He said standing up and smiling before doing a transportation jutsu and leaving.

I smiled slightly at what Kaka-sensei had told me. . . I just might have a chance, I thought before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

*~*Next Day*~*

I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and to feel yet another familiar chakra in my apartment. I got dressed for the day to see Sasuke sitting at my kitchen table with eggs and toast on two different plates.

"Ya know, you and Kaka-sensei better not make a habit out of this. But since you made me food I'll forgive you... this time." I said while sitting down and eating the food he brought me.

"You should tell him." Sasuke said, munching on his tomato.

"Sasuke... even if I wanted to I can't. I'm Itachi's doctor, his friend. I can't screw that relationship up, not over me confessing and him not feeling the same about me. Besides, it's just a crush. I'll get over him soon, okay?"

"Do I have any chance in trying to reason with you? Any at all" Sasuke asked. Slumping down in his seat and frowning.

"Nope! Now shoo! I have a girls day to get ready for!" I said pushing him out the door.

I turned and went to my closet, picking out what to wear for the day. I chose a light green strapless shirt, some black shorts, sandals, and had my hair down as usual. I laid my clothes down on my bed then went to take a shower. I got out and got changed then sat on my couch waiting for Ino-pig to start banging on my door.

Suddenly there was a poof, and there stood an anbu in front of me.

"Haruno-san. I'm afraid Yamanaka, Hyuga, and Tenten-san have been sent on a mission. They shall not be joining you today." He said.

"Oh, alri-"

Poof. Just like that he was gone. Sighing in irritation I got up and decided to go for a walk, and maybe stop by to see how Kaka-sensei's wound was healing up. I walked through the market and picked up a few things to cook lunch since kakashi never has anything in his apartment.

"Hey Kaka-Sensei! Hows that wound healing," I said, putting away the meats and veggies I was going to prepare later. Then I sat down across from him.

"Just fine sakura. I was healed by the best medic in the world wasn't I" he said, smiling at me while putting away his … book.

"Not the best, Tsunade is still the best. I still can't believe I'm in the bounty-books due to me coming up with those poisons. Which I didn't even do alone, Sasori helped me alot. I don't think I would have been able to do it without him." I said, crossing my legs and smirking. You see, Kakashi and I made a deal, he doesn't read those books while i visit, and I don't pummel him to death.

"Mehh.. Sasori's not that great" he grumbled, sulking in his seat and muttering under his breath. something about stealing his innocent little girl away from him

"Kakashi! Sasori and I are friends! Nothing more! He lives in Suna for christ sake! Besides, you know I have feeling for... well.. you know who.." I said, Blushing. I slumped down into the couch and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Yes, and I approve of him, he's trustworthy, charming, would treat my little girl with the utmost respect, and he can provide for you!" Kakashi smiled then, watching me turn beet red and hide my face.

"You sound like you have a crush on him Kaka-sensei" I said, giggling. Then standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to cook lunch, same as usual I presume? I said. walking to the kitchen and pulling out the groceries I had pulled out earlier.

"You're a doll Sakura-chan! I just love your cooking! Don't tell Mikoto I told you this, but you have some dishes that you cook even better than her!" Kakashi said, smiling and coming to help me cut the vegetables.

After we ate lunch, We spent the day talking about anything and everything. We sparred with Naruto and Sasuke, then he helped me repaint my bedroom.

You see, after my parent's disowned me for refusing to give up my life as a ninja, Kakashi took me in until I was old enough to provide for myself. I've thought of him as my father ever since. He's treated me better than anyone else.

"Alright, well thanks for spending the day with me Kaka-sensei!" I said, smiling while walking him to door. "I'll see you soon alright?"

"Of course! Only the best for my daugher ne?" Kakashi said, smiling while walking out the door.


	2. Shisui's an idiot

**AN: So... should I make the chapters longer? I don't know, I just think it's too short. I know it may seem a little sudden, but it's going to make sense soon. **

"Itachi!" Shisui shouted, running to catch up to me.

I slowed down my pace as he ran to catch up with me. I rolled my eyes as he caught up to me and started panting I waited for him to calm down then stopped and leaned against a wall in the uchiha compound.

"Shisui, you're out of training. We have a mission briefing net thursday." I stated. Smirking at his depressed look.

"Oh come on! I just got over a very serious injury! I'm lucky I came out alive! If it wasn't for Sakura-chan and her amazing talents, her body figure, that hair o-Itachi, did you just SNARL at me? oh! somebodys got a crussshhhh! Sakura and Itachi sitting in a tre -"

*Bam!* "Do not make such assumptions, Sakura is my Doctor, and a friend, do not speak of her in such a way." I said, not looking in Shisui's eyes when I spoke of Sakura being my friend.

"Ughh! We, are going to my house, come on! We have to have a chit chat! I'm not you best friend for nothing Ita-chan!" Shisui stated, dragging me by the arm through the compound.

When we got to his house, Shisui shoved me down on his couch and went to go make tea.

He walked into his kitchen and started to boil the water then came and sat down.

"Now, since when have you like my little Saku-chan?" Shisui asked, smirking at the glare I sent his way.

"You're not going to let this go until I tell you the truth are you," I asked, irritated.

"Nope! Now come on Ita-chan! Spill!" Shisui said, smirking at the look of defeat on my face.

" It started out as I told you, She was my Dr. I her patient, but then she came around quite often to visit Sasuke when he became ill a few months ago, and we often sat out on the back porch and talked, we became friends. One day, she had asked me to go on a picnic with her because Sasuke refused, and she had told Lee she was going on a picnic with the and I quote 'Uchiha-jerk'. So I accepted, and then I realised I enjoyed being around her more than I should, and eventually realised I liked her. There. Happy now?" I said. Not looking Shisui in the eye.

"Very! Oh I can't wait! neh name one of your kids after mee- OW! Damnit Itachi that hurt!" Shisui pouted.

"Honestly Ita-chan, talk to her! I'm sure she likes you too! But we'll talk about this later, we have a clan meeting to get too!" Shisui exclaimed. walking out the door.

"Hn." Idiot. I swear, If a word of this gets to her I'm going to kill him. Now just to get this stupid meeting over with.

Walking to the Uchiha meeting place Shisui and I didn't speak. We never do. I don't reveal anything to anyone other than Shisui, besides my mother of course, and he keeps everything I tell him under lock and key, so to speak.

"Itachi, Shisui, your late." My father spoke, waiting for us to sit down so he and the Clan elders could begin.

"It's coming close to Fugaku's 25 year as being clan head, and as you know Itachi is also turning 18 in 6 months. We have the Ceremony for Fugaku planned out, however we need to discuss your marriage situation Itachi. If you are not seriously courting anyone WE approve of by that time, you will be pushed into an arranged marriage. No-" The head councilmen stated, only to be interrupted by Itachi.

"I will not tolerate an arranged marriage, Goku, and I already have someone in mind I wish to pursue. She WILL be the only one I will be willing to even consider marrying, if not, well... You can just hand over being the Clan heir to Sasuke. Because that is my final answer. Now if you excuse me, Shisui and I have a mission briefing." I stated. Standing up and walking out the door, Shisui following close behind.

"Neh, Itachi you must be pretty serious about my little Saku-chan then, . . She is the one you were refering to correct? Cause if not I'll have to bash that pretty little face of yours in." Shisui said, walking ahead of me then turning around to look me in the eye while walking backwards.

"Of course, you Idiot. Who else is there?" I replied rolling my eyes.

The rest of the walk to the Hokage tower was silent, however as we walked into the tower, we could hear the sounds of things breaking and being thrown out of windows. Shisui and I shared a look before I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

The noise stopped abruptly. "Come in!" shouted Tsunade-sama.

"Forgive us for intruding Hokage-sama. However Shisui and I are here for our mission briefing." I said, bowing in front of her. We walked in to Sakura glaring at Tsunade, holding a bottle of Sake in her hand, looking like she was about to throw it out the window.

"Ch, It's a simple escort mission. I'd have a Jonin, or even chunin do it, but they specifically requested for anbu." Tsunade replied, throwing the mission scroll towards me.

"Hai." I bowed, then turned to walk out the door.

"Oh! Itachi, don't forget about your physical this afternoon!" Sakura said, walking out the door with us.

"How's my little Saku-chan doing today?" Shisui said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. while walking down the staircase.

"Hmm, just fine, Shisui. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the hospital, I have two physicals to take care of before Itachi's, then I'm done for the day." Sakura stated turning to walk towards the hospital. "See ya!"

~*~During Ita-chan's physical~*~

"Hmm... everything seems fine, Itachi. Healthy as can be, oh before I forget how are your eyes doing? You're not overusing them again are you?" Sakura asked, scribbling something down on her clipboard.

"No, I've done as you wished, Sakura." I said, smirking at the flushed look on her face.

"Ah, well that should just about do it, you're free to go." She said, opening the door, and placing the clipboard in the holder.

"I am your last patient for the day correct? I'll walk you home, there's something I wish to discuss with you." I said, looking down on her, considering she is a head shorter than me.

"Uhh.. hai. Just wait for me down in the lobby while I grab my things?" She asked, turning to try to hide her blush. I smirked at how cute she looked Wait... Did I just say cute? Che... I'm getting soft.

"Hn." I said, obediently walking towards the lobby.

When she came out of the lobby I could barely stop myself from staring. She was out of her doctor's coat and had on a white summer dress, with her hair pulled to one side and braided. She looked beautiful.

"Sorry it took so long, one of the nurses decided to braid my hair and wouldn't let me go until they did." She said, smiling at me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Walking out of the hospital I noticed the wind picking up, and sakura covered in goosebumps. So I did what any gentlemen would do and through my jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh! You don't have to Itachi, really It was my idea to wear this dress anyway." She said, blushing and trying to give me the jacket back.

"My mother taught me better than that, sakura. She would be highly dissapointed in me if I let you go cold." I said, smirking when she sighed in defeat.

"Oh.. so back to what you wanted to speak to me about?" Sakura asked.

"I've recently found myself becoming rather... attached to you. I know you recieve advances from suiters daily, however I can assure you, I am no fanboy or 'sakura-stealer' as Sasuke sais. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me when I get back from my mission?" I said, turning so she couldn't see the nervousness in my eyes.

"You mean.. you like me? I thought, well... uhmm.. I like you too, Itachi, and I'd love to go on a date with you." Sakura said, turning as pink as her hair and not meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura, for giving me a chance. I promise you won't regret it. I'll pick you up around 7 next Thursday." I said looking down and smirking at her.

"Of course! I'll see you then Itachi." She said, leaning against her door and looking up to meet my eyes.

"Ch.. your too cute." I said, propping one hand above her head, the other grabbing her hip. Leaning down, I kissed her softly, but pulled back soon after.

"Oh, and Sakura, keep the jacket." I said, then started walking away.

~*~Sakura's Point of View~*~

"Meep!" I squeaked, watching him walk back down the road, I hurridly unlocked my apartment and flopped down on my couch, touching my lips. I couldn't help but smile as I took my shower and got ready for bed.

I grabbed his jacket and actually looked at it for the first time. It was his Anbu jacket, with his family crest on the chest. I gasped, then smiled. I noticed a peice of paper slip out of the pocket. I bent down to pick it up and it read:

Sakura,

Feel free to wear the Jacket around town until I return, that should keep those pesky fanboys away until I return. Be safe.

Itachi.

I smiled and giggled to myself. I couldn't wait to see the look on the boys faces. Just wait till I tell Ino about this. I slipped the jacket back on, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
